1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to vehicles such as bicycles, and to brake systems for bicycles.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle braking systems are known in the art. Some of these systems are cable actuated and utilize a caliper system mounted to a frame or fork of the bicycle. The caliper system has two pivoting main arms, each supporting a brake pad positioned on opposing sides of the wheel rim. Actuation of the cable causes the arms to pivot about a mounting point(s) such that the brake pads move together toward each other to apply a braking force to the wheel.